Valentines and Frilly Things
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga simply does not like Valentines Day. There is far too much pink, and more than enough frills, and a stupid amount of hearts. But when your girlfriend is stuck in a maid costume, you can't help but enjoy it just a little bit... NxM  Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Valentines and Frilly Things**

Natsume Hyuuga simply does not like Valentines Day. There is far too much pink, and more than enough frills, and a stupid amount of hearts. But when your girlfriend is stuck in a miad costume, you can't help but enjoy it just a little bit... NxM [Lemon warning]

Disclaimed! I do not own Gakuen Alice, any characters OR Valentines Day! I just own this random idea :3

Happy Valentines day, guys! Or, in my case, Single Persons Awareness Day ;) On Valentines I can officially bitch and moan and hate on it and complain how it's just another excuse to get people to spend their money... and then when I get a boyfriend I will finally shut up and enjoy xD

Anyway this is my Valentines gift to you 3 Darlings, I Love You! ;)

***Note**- Yes I know that Valentines Day isn't here yet, but right now I don't CARE! I wrote a FREAKIN' LEMON! I have not written one of these in AGES! I get embarassed and prudish and all that jazz XD SO YEAH! Revel in the fact that I HAVE WRITTEN A LEMON! For YOU 8D

ENJOY FELLOW PERVS!

**

* * *

Valentines and Frilly Things**

Natsume Hyuuga simply detested Valentines Day. Ever since he had been old enough to understand what the day meant, he had taken a great disliking to it; in his opinion, Valentines Day was just another excuse for companies to take money from people, but above all it was the one day of the year where girls went absolutely crazy. Valentines Day, in the mind of a girl, was the perfect excuse to go overboard and attack the boys they liked with chocolates, cards and teddy bears and to try and trap them into a relationship.

And how Natsume _hated it_. It didn't help that he already recieved confessions daily, but Valentines Day seemed to be the one day of the year where all of the crazy, hormone-driven fangirls seemed to band together and try to give him gifts of crap candy and stupid little bears holding onto hearts with 'I Love You' stitched into it. That was why he tended to spend Valentines Day locked in his room, hiding away from the presents, the fangirls, and above all, that sickly sweet colour of pink and frills that adorned the Academy every February 14th.

But this Valentines Day would prove to be quite different than the others, because this time, Natsume had a girlfriend, and he was pretty sure that having a girlfriend meant that his fangirls would finally back-the-hell-_off_and finally leave him with some peace on the Day of the Valentine. Of course, he hadn't really received any love letters as such since he had actually started dating, and that pleased him somewhat; it meant that those idiotic girls were actually leaving him alone and acknowledging that he had a girlfriend instead of ignoring her presence completely.

Then again, nobody could really ignore the presence of Mikan Sakura, and that was a damned fact.

Natsume had been dating Mikan for just under a year, and he couldn't really deny that he was pretty happy with how things were between them. Of course things weren't always perfect between them; they had the odd one or two rows, but they always followed with a make-up session afterwards, and they got on each others nerves a bit, but it wasn't anything that could absolutely destroy their relationship. And Natsume just hoped that Valentines Day didn't destroy it, because he really liked having Mikan hanging off of his arm, despite how much she _whined_.

Now normally on this particular day, Natsume would have locked himself in his bedroom and stayed in there until February 15th came around, but now, as Ruka had pointed out plenty of times, Natsume had a girlfriend, and so he would have to face the world and all the pink and frills that came with it on that certain day. It irked Natsume that he'd _have to_spend time outside, displaying his affection for Mikan to the public, when he clearly didn't want to. Why couldn't he just lock her in his room with him and _show her_ how much she meant to him? They didn't need to go outside for her to know that he simply adored her.

But of course, it seemed that the 'Rules of Valentines Day' hated him and required for all couples to express their love openly and publicly. And that included gifts, hugs and kisses. Bloody Hell.

"Y'know you don't have to actually get Mikan a gift until White Day, right?" Ruka asked Natsume, breaking up his thoughts as Natsume turned to stare at his best friend. Ruka smiled genuingly as Natsume shrugged, deciding not to admit that he had forgotten White Day even existed. It was very lucky for Natsume, though, because now he didn't have to worry about getting Mikan a last-minute gift for Valentines Day. If he hadn't given her anything, she would have truly gone bonkers and would probably scream at him until she turned blue.

"I know." he replied, turning to stare at Ruka as his best friend nodded, unblinking, "But I still don't see the point in this day or White Day... neither have a purpose other than to flaunt off ones partner, and seeing as everyone already knows that Mikan's mine, I have no reason to flaunt her." Natsume then snorted and turned to stare out the window, ignoring the tacky pink and red heart shaped balloons that had been floating above their heads, cooeing and singing sickening love songs, since before they had entered the classroom.

"Natsume, just get into the spirit of things and stop being so depressing; I'm sure Mikan wouldn't want to know that you're pissed off already, especially when the day has barely started." Ruka stated as Natsume cocked an eyebrow.

"I hardly think that she'll notice, what with all the pink and frills that'll peak her interest. She'll have little time to take notice of how I am, I assure you." muttered Natsume darkly, glaring at one of the stupid balloons that was coming his way. If it weren't for the fact that there were a few other students in the classroom beside themselves, he would have gladly started to burn each and every singing balloon to a crisp.

"Whatever you say." Ruka said quietly, his gaze drifting from Natsume to his watch. He grimaced at the time and sighed, "Where the heck are those two?" he muttered to himself, but Natsume knew that Ruka was becoming impatient; both Mikan and Hotaru were already about 10 minutes late, and Hotaru was usually punctual.

Natsume really couldn't seem to say the same for Mikan though, because she was usually late, so he needn't be as impatient as Ruka was becoming.

"They'll be here soon, Ruka... you know what girls can get like." Natsume told him, "Especially when it's Valentines day." he then added. Ruka let out a sigh, getting tired quickly of Natsume's incessant whining about what day it was. He was about to start complaining about Natsume's attitude when the two lads heard some cat-calling and a few whistles from the single boys of their class, and their attention was suddenly focused on the two girls walking towards them, one dragging the other.

Natsume was pretty sure he was dreaming right then, because Mikan surely wouldn't walk around wearing what she seemed to wearing now.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" were the first words to spill out of Natsume's mouth the minute Mikan stopped in front of him, leaning over the desk as his eyes drifted down her body, taking in every little detail of what she was wearing.

"Oh, this?" Mikan blinked her lovely brown eyes as she stood straight, giving Natsume a little twirl. "The Special Class are doing a Maid Cafe to celebrate Valentines Day, and I'm one of the Maids." Mikan smiled sweetly, then jerked her thumb over to Hotaru, who looked like she was ready to murder Mikan and anyone else within the vicinity. "Hotaru's helping out too! And isn't she just cute?" Mikan grabbed hold of Hotaru's wrist, wrenching her friend to her side as Hotaru glared at Mikan.

"I swear, you are going to _pay_." Hotaru hissed through her teeth, but she didn't budge from Mikan's side, and she flicked her gaze towards Ruka, who was blushing slightly and trying hard not to look at his girlfriend in case she decided to kill him for just simply admiring how she looked.

"So, do you like it?" Mikan suddenly asked Natsume, giving him her full attention. How could Natsume _not_like it? His girlfriend was decked out in a maid outfit, a pretty revealing one, at that. It didn't even bother him that the dress was pink and that the apron was far too frilly. All he cared about were the fantasies flying through his head right that very moment, and how he so wanted to just take Mikan back to his room and live out those fantasies.

"I think you should get changed, _now_." he snapped at her, his eyes narrowing as Mikan stood there, staring at him silently. Natsume then realised he had let his mouth take over when he had clearly just wanted to tell her exactly what he thought of her dress, and what he wanted to do with her in it.

Luckily, Mikan just took his comment as a sense of jealousy and giggled rather cutely.

"I would, but I can't, seeing as it's a part of the job." Mikan gave Natsume a small wink before leaning over the desk to give him a light peck on his cheek, and he was sure that this action was accidental, as well as a nice view of her cleavage as well. "And you had better turn up to see me as well, Natsume, 'cos if you don't then I'm gonna be royally pissed that my boyfriend would _dare_to miss the chance to order me to fetch him a drink and some cake when I am in a maid's dress." Mikan had by then grabbed him by his tie, her lips curved into a small smirk as he stared up at her face. Damn, she was gorgeous.

"Mikan, we need to go." Hotaru's voice suddenly broke the silence between Natsume and Mikan, and the dark haired lad tore his eyes away from Mikan, finally taking notice of Hotaru Imai as she stared at the two. She was wearing the same outfit as Mikan, except in a lighter shade of pink, and her eyes flicked towards Mikan darkly. "You can flirt with your boyfriend _later_." she then growled, turning sharply as Mikan shook her head.

"Sorry, Natsume, but duty calls... I'll see you later?" she asked him rather hopefully, her eyes wide with plead as he let out an exasperrated sigh.

"Sure, why not." he muttered, earning a squeal from Mikan as she leaned back over the desk and kissed him full on the mouth quickly, smiling happily as she pulled away and straightened herself out, her cheeks pinker than usual.

"Okay... see you later Natsume. You too, Ruka." Mikan beamed as she ran off out of the classroom, a few whistles following her. If Natsume wasn't so damned happy, he would have burned the boys who were giving her unwanted attention and then followed her out, but currently, he had a little predicament.

Okay, a _big_ predicament.

"Natsume..." Ruka muttered, turning to stare at his best friend rather awkwardly as Natsume nodded, his ears turning a little pink as Ruka cleared his throat, "I think I need a cold shower." he then finished, shifting in his seat as he tried to find comfort. Oh, Natsume couldn't agree more...

* * *

After a cold shower and some time to himself in his room, Natsume had finally started to make his way towards the Special Abilities class to find Mikan. Even though he really didn't want to step foot into a classroom that was sure to be filled with absolute pervs who had far too much time on their hands, he didn't want to miss the chance to watch his girlfriend run around in a maid costume and serve him tea. For him, it was an absolute turn on, and Mikan probably knew it; that was probably _why_ she wanted him to come and visit her. Just so that she could torture him.

Finally Natsume had reached his destination, and he stopped just outside of the door, taking in everything that was right in front of his very eyes; pink, frills, hearts, teddy bears, streamers, balloons and fucking _doilies_ littered the room as girls dressed in maid outfits ran around, taking orders from a bunch of randy teenage boys.

Natsume didn't want to even step foot in the disgusting looking room, and he felt sick just looking at it. He wondered how the boys who were sitting there could even stand it; then again, they _were_fueled by their hormones, and Natsume knew from first hand experience that a male's hormones could conquer just about anything that stood in the way of a fetish or a girl they took a fancy to.

"Natsume!" someone then suddenly squealed, and Natsume watched as Mikan ran up to him, her arms closing around him as she pulled him into a hug. Well, there went his humans and his sudden ability to not care how disgusting the room looked it. "I've been waiting a while now, so I thought you wouldn't turn up." she gazed up at him as he stared down at her, enjoying the view and relishing in the fact that a few boys in the horridly decorated room were groaning in what seemed to be disappointment.

"You asked me to come along, so I did. Happy?" he asked her, almost snarling. He didn't know why the hell he was acting this way; then again, he had never been great with public affection.

"Much." Mikan smiled pleasantly and leaned up to kiss Natsume gently on the lips before she pulled away, turning to look behind her only to find a small audience. Sighing, Mikan let of Natsume. "Once my shifts done we can get out of here, and I can give you your present, okay?" she smiled as Natsume nodded. He wasn't exactly reeling with excitement about what Mikan had decided to give him for Valentines Day; he just hoped that she hadn't bought him chocolates or some stupid teddy bear.

"Sure, whatever." he muttered as Mikan took him by the hand and lead him to a free table, confetti hearts scattered across the table cloth and heart shaped candles that sang out burning dimly. Natsume couldn't hold back a grimace as he stared at the absolute tackyness of it all, but quickly returned to his stoic expression, hoping that Mikan hadn't noticed. He looked up at her to see that she was looking off in another direction, and felt pleased that she hadn't noticed how much he detested everything.

"So, what can I get for you?" asked Mikan in a sweet, airy voice, giving Natsume her full attention as he blinked. He didn't even know what was on the menu, let alone what he wanted. In fact, if Natsume had to be honest with himself, all he wanted was _her_, and for her to go back to his room with him and just ditch her shift and spend the rest of the day with him in his bed. That was what he wanted.

"Er, some water." was all he could answer with as Mikan smiled gently and gave him a nod before rushing off towards the counter where the drinks and cakes were being served. Natsume, deciding that it was better not to look at Mikan's butt (unless he wanted another cold shower) turned his attention to one of the classroom walls. It was covered in paper hearts with little love poems scribbled onto them, but to Natsume, the wall looked like My Little Pony had up-chucked all over it, and the other walls weren't any better.

"Here you go... _master_." Mikan grinned as Natsume looked up at her, noticing the teasing tone in her voice as she gave him his glass of water. He couldn't help but let a small smirk play on his lips at that, and reaching out his hand until it touched the back of her neck, he pulled her down so that he face was level with his.

"You're lucky we're in public, or you wouldn't be standing right now." he hissed to her in a promising voice. Mikan's cheeks slowly turned a pretty red colour as Natsume stared at her intently before planting a chaste kiss on her lips, causing the blush on Mikan's face to deepen in colour as she bit down on her lip the moment he pulled away from her. "Has your shift ended yet, then?" he asked her, darting his eyes towards the other girls who were running around in the skimpy outfits as Mikan smoothed down her skirt and stoo straight.

"Hm, you're so impatient." she couldn't help but giggle, "No, not yet... but soon." she promised him before turning to serve another customer as Natsume watched her. He really didn't want to sit in the environment he was in for much longer; the pink was beginning to hurt his eyes, and it didn't help that he now had an erection that he _really_needed to sort out before Mikan came back, or he was pretty certain that if he didn't sort it out himself, then Mikan would end up in his lap or under the table to aid him in any way that she could.

Damn those maid costumes, he cursed in his head as he watched Mikan flit around, her smile wide and her eyes sparkling as she took orders from randy boys. Dear lord, he hoped that he hadn't ever been like that around a girl in a wonderfully short skirt back when he was about 14 years old.

Natsume sipped his water, trying to set his attention on something else other than Mikan. Sadly, there wasn't much else going on; he couldn't bear to look at the walls, or he'd hurt his eyes and gain a headache, and he wouldn't even bother looking at the hormonal teenagers littered around the room, drooling at the sight of a girl in a skirt that wasn't a part of the school uniform. No, the only thing he really could look at was Mikan, and she was just making him go hard.

Mikan, after taking another order, turned around when she heard the scraping of a chair going back on the floor and watched as Natsume shot out of the room. She blinked before setting down her tray and apologising profusely to one of the other maids before rushing off after Natsume, wondering what was wrong with him.

Mikan quickly caught up with Natsume, despite him being faster than she was and her wearing those stupid heels that one of her seniors had told her to wear with the maid outfit. She grabbed his hand to stop him, and concern took over as she gripped his hand in hers.

"Natsume, what's wrong?" she asked him quietly, staring at the back of his head. She heard him breath deeply, but he didn't turn to look at her, causing her to become even more concerned than she already was. Natsume didn't just up and leave like that. Not when she asked him to wait for her. "Natsume?" She said again, worried as the silence between them grew.

"I _hate_Valentines day." he suddenly muttered, breaking the silence. Mikan blinked, a bit taken aback by his statement.

"What?" she asked him, still holding onto his hand tightly.

"I hate Valentines day. It's stupid, it makes me feel sick and it's just an all around crap idea." Natsume turned to stare at Mikan, and his eyes grazed over her entire body, "Though this is probably one of the better ways to celebrate it." he added in a low voice. Mikan felt herself blush at the compliment. Natsume let his eyes align with hers, and he squeezed her hand gently. "I'm sorry, but I can't stick this day. I hate it all. The pink, the frills, the fucking teddy bears and the crap chocolate." Natsume breathed in, shaking his head as Mikan looked up at him, an eyebrow arched.

"And you never told me this _why_?" she asked him, looking a little pissed off. Natsume just shrugged, and began to wonder why he hadn't told her himself, actually. It would have been much easier.

"No idea, but to be truthful, the only reason why I decided to actually venture out of my room to celebrate this day was because _you're_my girlfriend, that and the fact that Ruka wouldn't shut the fuck up about me being whiny and selfish about this day." Natsume stared at Mikan and then at their hands, "But I still think that this day is pointless; everyone knows we're a couple, so why the fuck should we express ourselves and how we act around each other to everyone else?" he asked her as Mikan thought about it momentarily, her grip on his hand loosening.

"I have no idea, but really, Natsume, there is more to Valentines day than the tacky things you seem to hate." Mikan began, staring up at him, a serious look in her eyes. "It's a day to celebrate the love a couple shares and to just give them a day where they can appreciate being a couple." she then giggled lightly, shaking her head, "It's also a day where the girls can fully take over and just completely go wild with streamers and anything pink."

"Another reason why I hate it; you girls just don't know when to quit it with the pink and the tack, do you?" he growled rather angrily, pulling his hand away from Mikan's and leaning against the nearest wall, arms folded, "And those fucking heart shaped balloons that sang... you really went overboard on this one."

Mikan couldn't stop herself from laughing at that. She enjoyed seeing Natsume get worked up like this.

"Awww, Sumire put _a lot of thought_into those ." Mikan grinned as Natsume glared at her. He wasn't at all surprised to hear that Sumire was behind those tacky balloons; anything romantically crap was always a part of her doing.

Mikan walked closer to Natsume, leaning a little as she stared at him, "So, what do you usually do on Valentines day, then?" she asked him sincerely, interested in knowing what activities he got up to when he was a single lad.

"I used to spend the day locked in my bedroom, away from all those crazy girls who want to give me gifts and all that shite." he told her before giving her a dark glance as Mikan's eyes went a little wider. No wonder she had never seen him the previous February 14th's, she thought to herself. "By the way, you had better just get rid of whatever you bought me, because no matter what it is, I don't want it." he told her pointedly, and stared down at his feet. Mikan pursed her lips and stood straight at this, and stared at the ceiling.

"You don't want my gift?" she asked him. Natsume looked up, noticing that she didn't sound as sad as he thought she would. Mikan then let her gaze return to his, "But it's so cute!" she then cried out, and walked right up to him, her eyes wide and sparkling innocently.

"I don't care if it's _cute_!" he snapped at her, pushing himself away from the wall as Mikan stepped back. "I don't want it, so just get rid of it." he turned away as Mikan watched him walk off, a mischievous smirk on her lips as she stared at his back.

"It's kinda hard to 'get rid' of it when you've already taken it quite a few times already." Mikan stated, and was pleased at Natsume's reaction as he turned around, staring at her in confusion as she stood there, trying to look as innocent as she could. "Really, I thought you would appreciate my gift." she smiled rather wickedly then, but turned on her heel and began to slowly walk back towards the direction of the Special Abilities classroom. "But seeing as you don't want it, I'll go back to work." she took a few more steps forward before Natsume grabbed her by the wrist and crushed her against his body. She was so close that she could feel his breath against her ear, and then she felt something else press against her thigh, and she blushed once she realised what it was exactly.

"Excuse me, but where do you think you're going?" he asked her in a low, sexy voice as Mikan shivered against him. She absolutely loved his voice like that. "I am _not_ going to have a second cold shower because of you... you're coming with me. _Now_." he told her, and before Mikan could even pretend to object, Natsume had picked her up and swung her over his shoulder as she squeaked, blushing madly as he carried her back to his bedroom...

* * *

The minute Natsume had entered his bedroom, he had pretty much dropped Mikan onto his bed as he went to lock his door, grumbling about wasting time as Mikan sat up, her face red and hot as she nibbled on her lower lip, watching his movements. Once Natsume had finished, he turned to stare at Mikan, running a hand through his hair.

"My day has been fucking _awful_." he growled, walking towards her as Mikan felt heat rush through her body, scooting back against the bed as Natsume leaned forwards, his hands either side of her as he gazed at her in a predatory way, "And you are going to make it up to me." he told her, coming closer to her until Mikan finally couldn't go back anymore, her blush rising as Natsume stared down at her.

"Oh, really now?" she asked him, trying to keep her voice from quiverring as his hand found its way to her hair, pulling out the ribbon that held one of her twin-tails up as he smirked.

"Yep, because dressed like this, I don't think you should really deny your _Master_of anything he wants." he looked down at her body as Mikan flushed, holding in a groan as Natsume ran a hand along her leg and up her thigh whilst his other hand released her last twin-tail. "And also, seeing as it is Valentines day, you really _should_give me that gift you promised me." he smirked as he kissed her neck. Mikan's breathing hitched then as Natsume's hand went further up her thigh, biting down on her lip and closing her eyes as her chest raised slowly with each breath.

"I thought you didn't want your gift?" she muttered in a shallow voice as Natsume stopped kissing her neck and flicked his eyes towards her. Mikan opened her eyes to stare at him, wondering why he had stopped, when he grabbed her by the back of her head, knotting his hand into her hair, and crashed his lips against hers, biting down on her lip as she groaned into his mouth, moving her lips against his in response as he pressed her small body against his, a ahnd gripping onto her thigh tightly as her hands gripped the back of his shirt tightly. Before she could deepen the kiss, Natsume pulled away from her, grinning.

"Oh, I want my gift now, rest assured." he told her as she rolled her eyes,

"And you always get what you want, right?" she stated as Natsume leaned closer and kissed her again, but this time a little more softly.

"I always do." he answered her, this time he deepened the kiss as Mikan closed her eyes, opening her mouth slightly when she felt Natsume's tongue push against her lips for entrance.

"But it's pink," she whispered in between kisses as Natsume guided her into a sitting position, pushing her back against the headboard.

"Don't care." he murmered, a hand finding its way up her hitched skirt as she spread her legs open a little, allowing him easy access as his fingers brushed against her skin gently,

"And frilly." she whispered again, pulling her lips away from his as he began to plant kisses along her jaw and neck slowly, his tongue darting out a few times to leave wet trails along her skin as he finally felt his fingers touch the fabric of her panty,

"Doesn't bother me." he muttered, his head going a bit lower as Mikan laced her fingers into his hair, moaning as he bit into the flesh of her neck and sucking lightly, all the while his fingers began to trace her hips, following the line of her panty, torturing her slowly.

"It has... hea-ah-rts!" Mikan couldn't contain her moan as Natsume rubbed a finger over her private area, and she gripped his hair even tighter, biting down on her lip hard as Natsume's lips found their way back to hers, kissing her fully as she felt his tongue touch hers momentarily before pulling a way, watching her as she tried to bite back a moan when his fingers finally went past her panties.

"Don't give a fuck anymore." he told her, grabbing her by the back of the neck and giving her open-mouthed kisses as Mikan slowly thrust her hips against his fingers. Natsume couldn't help but feel pleased that she was responding to him, not that she ever didn't, of course.

Mikan felt Natsume's hand slide away from her neck and slowly trail down until it rested against her right breast, and she felt him gently squeeze as she pushed her lips harder against his, dragging her hips up again as she nibbled his lower lip gently before pulling away, slightly breathless as she stared at him with glassy eyes. She noticed how intense his stare was as he smirked back at her, his fingers suddenly quickening in pace as she held back a moan, her head tilting back slightly.

"Nice underwear." she suddenly heard him mutter, and looking down, she found that Natsume had unbuttoned the blouse of her dress, only to be greeted by a dark pink, frilly, heart-patterned bra. She couldn't hide her delighted smile as he placed gentle kisses across her collarbone.

"Told you it was pink, frilly and had hearts." she told him as he 'mhmmed' in response, his mouth busy working it's way towards her breasts as Mikan let out a small moan from the work of his fingers. She then felt his tongue sliding over a mound as her hips bucked against his hand. If he kept this up, she was sure that he wouldn't have any hair left with the way she was gripping it.

"Ahh... Natsume... stop a minute." she mumbled, her voice breathy as Natsume looked up, not at all pleased that she had stopped him when he was pretty sure he was going to make her come any minute now. Staring at her with a questioning gaze, Mikan pushed him back gently, kissing his forehead, nose and cheeks as her hands gripped his shoulders gently. She then kneeled in front of him, legs either side of his body as he lay back, enjoying the view as Mikan thought for a moment, leaning in front of him slightly as she began to take off her overly frilly dress, tossing it onto the floor without a thought.

"Leaving the heels on?" Natsume asked her suddenly. Mikan blinked, looked down and nodded silently as Natsume quirked an eyebrow before commenting with; "Kinky."

"I want this off," Mikan stated, and started to unbutton Natsume's shirt as he complied, kissing her hotly as his hands roamed her waist, pulling her closely and guiding her hips gently as she ground against his erection, small moans escaping her lips as Natsume was released from his shirt and soon his tie. Mikan pressed her body against his, her breasts pushing against his naked chest as Natsume groaned outwardly, his hands now gripping onto her butt tightly as Natsume trailed wet kisses down her neck, collarbone and breast bone until he began to suck on the fabric of her bra whilst Mikan closed her eyes, lost in ecstasy as she pushed her hips against his in a continuous rhythm.

Before long, one of Natsume's hands had left Mikan's butt and began to trail along her back gently, causing Mikan even more pleasure by the light skim of his fingertips until he reached the hooks of her bra. In seconds he had undone the blasted thing and had freed his girlfriend or the clothing before continuing with teasing her breasts as Mikan bit her lip, trying not to moan so much as Natsume sucked on a hard nipple, his tongue working against the hard nub as his free hand played with her other breast, and the hand on her backside gave her butt a squeeze as she panted, opening her eyes to stare down at Natsume, her blush still lingering on her cheeks as she slid a hand up his torso until her hand reached the back of his neck, her fingers curling around his hair that hit the base of his neck. He looked up, finally distracted from her breasts.

Mikan lowered her face to Natsume's and kissed him full on the lips, her tongue entering his mouth as they had a small battle. Natsume took this oppurtunity to push Mikan beneath him so that he was dominating her once again. One of his hands trailed down her body until he caught his thumb beneath the elastic of her panties, and he began to pull them down as Mikan made quick work of his pants, kissing him still as he freed her of her last article of clothing. Natsume kissed her forehead as she looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Natsume." she told him, her breathing slow as her chest rose with each breath. Natsume smiled tenderly, and pressed his lips against hers.

"Good, because I love you, too." he told her quietly as she brought her lips back to his and began to kiss him roughly. Natsume took the oppurtunity to enter her, earning himself a rather muffled, but surprised, moan from his girlfriend as he thrust into her, trying to find the right pace as Mikan wrapped a leg around him, the heel of her shoe digging into his skin slightly as they moved against each others' bodies. Mikan sighed and moaned as Natsume went faster and a little harder, her nails digging into his back as he held her by the waist, kissing and biting her neck sensually as her head rolled back onto the pillow.

It was only a matter of time before Mikan switched the positions so that she was topping Natsume, giving him an impressive view of her chest as she moved against him, hiding her blush as his hands stayed on her hips, guiding her as much as he could.

Mikan then let out a rather loud groan before finally collapsing against Natsume, her breath heavy as she came, Natsume following her shortly as she lay against him, her head buried in his chest as she blushed madly. Natsume breathed in slowly, closing his eyes momentarily as Mikan slowly looked up, her eyes innocent as she stared at him.

"Happy Valentines day." she murmured with a smile as Natsume opened his eyes and gazed at her. Mikan leaned up and gave him a loving peck on the lips as he returned the favour, a hand tangled in her chestnut locks.

"Thanks." he smiled cheekily as Mikan smiled back sweetly before laying her head back down against his chest, closing her eyes as he stared down at her form. "I guess Valentines day is okay..." he then said in a quiet voice, playing with a strand of her hair as Mikan looked up again, smirking slightly.

"Oh I bet it is." she stifled a giggle, only to stop as she questioned the arrogant grin that had suddenly adorned Natsume's face. "What?" she asked, her voice laced with worry.

"Oh, nothing." he muttered, looking away before turning back to her and giving her a teasing kiss, "You're just going to have to prepare for White Day, is all." he told her in a rather pleased voice as her eyes widened. Oh damn it.

If she was tired after their love session just now, then she had a feeling that she wouldn't be walking for a few days by the time White Day came around...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crikey - this was a hard one to write (lol no pun intended on Natsume's behalf xD) but it got there in the end ;) I was wondering what to write for a Valentines story and this is what came to mind... it actually went well, I think xD anyway any mistakes, tell me, any complaints... go away? XD Anyway, I have written a lemon... I haven't written one in a while so I AM HAPPEH 8D

I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you have a nice Valentines Day, because I certainly shall not be celebrating it xD

Love, Blue~ xxx


	2. Update :Authors Note:

**Authors Note**

I'm gonna be doing a few authors note it seems... .

Anyway I got a review today about this story, and apparently it's the same a Grimmjow/Orihime story from Bleach, so this person (anonymous) says they smell a rat, well, here's my piece on it...

1) I don't watch Bleach, or read it for that matter. At least not now - it has bored me for a while, and I don't like it enough to start reading fanfiction about it :/

2) Why would I bother plagerising anothers fanfiction? That's just low - people have done it with me before and it hurts, so why bother doing it to someone else?

3) No idea is original anymore - everything is borrowed in one way or another - like Cinderella, Pirates, Yakuza... it's NEVER original anymore!

If my story is really close to someone else's, okay, but how am I supposed to know? I don't freakin' venture into the Bleach section of this site, and I never aim to, but if my story is like this persons then I am sorry, but you can't accuse me of copying it when I don't even go for Bleach fanfiction -.- What pisses me off the most is that this person is anonymous, so I can't even reply to them, and I have to inconvenience everyone with a message like this.

Valentines day is Valentines day, and if there is a story like this in the Bleach section... why the fuck does Grimmjow even know about this holiday! He's dead, right? Should he even care?

And why is Orihime boinking off with him? I'd prefer Orihime/Ichigo, thanks muchly :/

Yeah that's my say on the matter

Blue

ADDED NOTE:

I actually checked out this story, thankfully it was on the first page and reading the first few sentences it seriously is a bit like this story - however there is one thing I would like to pont out:

My story was uploaded on the: **08/02/11 **and theirs was uploaded **14/02/11** - I uploaded mine a whole 6 days before they did, so how you can accuse me of anything, I don't know.

Anyway whatever, sorry for the inconvenience - I will attempt to make a second chapter to this to make up for the authors note~

Sincerely,  
Blue~ xxx


End file.
